honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Assassin's Creed Odyssey is the 223rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action role-playing game Assassin's Creed Odyssey. It was published on October 23, 2018. Assassin's Creed Odyssey ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Assassin's Creed Odyssey on YouTube "A game so massive, so packed to the brim with garbage, it'd probably be easier to actually read the actual Odyssey instead!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Assassin's Creed Odyssey Script From the company Ubisoft that brought you some of the most iconic open-world games -- and also The Rabbits, comes a game so massive, so packed to the brim with garbage, it'd probably be easier to actually read the actual Odyssey instead! Assassin's Creed Odyssey Dive headfirst into Ubisoft's bread-and-butter series that painstakingly recreates moments in history -- so you can murder everyone that lived there! As it continues the transition it began in Origins ''from an open-world stealth game to just trying to be 'The Witcher 3' -- but this time they let you be a woman! Uhh, but what happened to Evie though? Remember that whole trailer you guys did? Guess it doesn't count unless you can make her bang an NPC... Walk a day in the sandal of the Misthios, a mercenary for hire who's basically an ancient superhero, as they try to take down a sinister cult that's taken over the Grecian world -- only to find out your dead sibling is the leader of said cult, and your father wasn't even your real father and you're the descendants of ancient aliens? It's like a Greek tragedy crossed with Infowars! And you thought Kratos had it rough! At least he didn't literally get thrown off a mountain 'Tekken'-style... Until much later in life...! Experience an absolute clusterf*** of gameplay system tossing every ''AC mechanic -- and then some! -- into a big pile for you to sift through for 120 hours, layering the standard stealth gameplay with a metric ton of loot that's immediately obsolete, thousands of treasures to find with your barely explained X-ray-vision-eagle-drone, extensive skill trees (most of which you won't have room for in your skill bar!), five unique types of generic side quests, the boat stuff from Black Flag... ''coz sure! Why not?! A mercenary system that's just the Nemesis system from the ''Mordor games - but worse!, a web of assassination targets that forces you to do random side content to progress, giant army battles whose main effect on the story is what color the NPCs wear, and everyone's favorite: jumping out of the frame story every 20 minutes to remind you you're actually a lady in a VR helmet. Look, some people want their games to stuffed like a foie gras goose, and I have to respect that! Take down one of Odyssey's many forts full of hapless goons as you sneak from bush to bush, whistling a single guy over -- then savagely murdering him while his friends are just feet away! Until you get hung up on the geometry or something and get noticed. Then just slice up everyone anyway because you're an inhuman killing machine! But if someone mercenaries show up to spoil your fun, enjoy a 5 minute fight where you slowly chip away their health bar because apparently in this game, all mercenaries are descended from the gods -- but hey, they still die real good when you Spartan-kick 'em off a cliff! 'Cuz as pandery as this thing is, when it works, it still rules! Gape in awe at the standout at the standout feature of Odyssey: the microtransactions! That lets you purchase powerful items, maps, money, and experience in a nefarious system that supposedly gives you the freedom to play the game however you want - but locks areas into specific level brackets that will have you grinding just to keep you going. As every main quest jumps two levels for no reason, all the side quests give you a measly amount of experience, and anything a single level above you takes to pound-town, in a system that hides behind the ambiguity of RPG grinding to make a quick buck, trying to charge you an extra $10 to not be bored of the other $60 you've spent! Look, if I wanted to be charged to grind, I would just play a Korean MMO, okay?! So polish that spear, and get ready to scream 300 references alone in your living room for another Assassin's Creed experience that definitely is an odyssey, that tests the limits of your patience as much as your skill. But despite its flaws, gets one thing right: letting you do all the NPCs! That's right! I collected five herbs for you! Take me to the bone zone, baby! Starring: Cass Me Outside; Big Sexios; Old Man Yells At Sea; Gone Mama Gone; Daddy's Home II; Historectomy; Gerard Butler; Jason Mantzoukas; Eyes Wide Shut; and The Greek Chorus. for Assassin's Creed Odyssey ''was 'The Witcher 300.']] 'The Witcher 300' I don't know much about Greek culture, but there's one thing I did learn, the Greeks were really into goat sex. Thanks Ubisoft! Knowledge is power (!). Trivia * There are also 'Honest Game Trailers' about a couple of other ''Assassin's Creed games: Black Flag 'and 'Unity. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Assassin's Creed Odyssey has a 96.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Logan Booker of Kotaku said the Honest Game Trailer was "not as funny as HGT's other efforts" but conceded "it does raise some good points about the series in general." Booker highlighted the video for criticizing "Odyssey's grab bag of gameplay systems. ... There's also commentary on the use of the Animus as a framing device, which worked well within the context of the first few games, but seems to be bolted on now because it's an Assassin's Creed game." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Game Trailers' Take On Assassin's Creed Odyssey Is A Greek Tragedy ' - Kotaku article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action role-playing games Category:Ubisoft Quebec Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed